Crack
by LiveForTomorrow
Summary: Being known and loved by everyone is hard to handel, especially when you are known for saving the life of James Potter II. Falling for the person that you saved is hard to handel, especially when you dont know if they like you back. The same instinct that helped Mackenna save James is telling her they should be together but will she believe it?


_**A/N – This is my first proper Harry Potter fanfic... what do you think, good start? Let me know through PM or reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Harry Potter; all rights go to J.K Rowling. I only own my characters and the storyline.**_

* * *

A true Gryffindor

It was late November and the Hogwarts grounds were already covered in a thick blanket of snow. It was the coldest winter in the student's memories and they were all out enjoying the first of the snow before they got bored.

Mackenna Jacobs a popular 6th year Gryffindor sat on a bench under a tree with her friends watching a group of boys in their year mess around in the snow. Mackenna Jacobs, Emma Richards and Casey Finnegan had been best friends since their first night together in the 1st year dorm.

"What are they doing" questioned Mackenna taking a pack of fiery chocolate out of her pocket and munching on it to keep warm.

"I heard Luke Metter telling Fred Weasley about a game he used to play in Muggle America called Ice Hockey, I think that's what they are doing now" Emma the small blonde on Mackenna's right was the first to reply.

"Yeah that's right, Luke bought all the equipment back this year so they could play it when the lake froze over" said the brunette on the left hand side.

"Fair enough, I fancy giving it a go, want to come?" Mackenna said to her friends.

They both shook their heads.

"Nahh Kennie you know I'm not the sporty type" said Emma not looking up from her nail inspection.

"Yeah you go on, I'm going to stick to quidditch" Casey told them looking warily over to where the boys were brandishing large sticks.

Mackenna shrugged before getting up and jogging over the crowd of boys. She wasn't the best of friends with them but she new them well enough and they welcomed her warmly.

"Hey Kennie, what's up?" asked Fred Weasley flashing a smile.

"I was just with Em and Casey and they told me about this muggle game" she said pointing to the funny nets and sticks various boys were dragging across the snow and onto the ice. "It looks intriguing so I was wondering whether I could join in?" she asked flashing Fred her own smile. Mackenna Jacobs was never one for being shy around boys.

"Sure, but it is supposed to be pretty dangerous" Fred told her.

"So is quidditch" she replied shrugging and pushing past Fred to join the others. Fred laughed and spun around, jogging to catch up with her.

They reached the group who had gathered on the edge of the lake.

"Luke, you know Mackenna right, she wants to play. That okay?" Fred hollered at Luke Matter the good looking American muggle born.

"Yeah that's fine, alright Mackenna you are just in time to hear all about the rules" Luke announced and the huddle got louder with exciting chatter.

"Right, the game is called ice hockey and first of all it is played on ice-skates" Luke said brandishing a pair of shoes with a long and narrow blade attached to the bottom. "I hope you can all skate otherwise there is no point you playing" he continued and everyone nodded including Mackenna who had skated a lot as a child.

"There are two teams and they must play against each other to score in one of the nets. You will all have a hockey stick which is used to move the puck along the ice. We will play for 15 minutes each way and the team that scores the most wins" finished Luke. Everyone cheered excitedly as Luke split them into teams and handed out boots and sticks.

As she skated out onto the ice Mackenna looked towards her friends under the tree and they winked at her. She shot them a confused glance in return before she realized that she was playing a full contact sport with a group of very good looking boys. She raised her eyebrows at them and laughed.

She spun on the spot and skated straight into a figure who grabbed her round the waist to steady her. Looking up she realized it was James Potter. Out of all the boys on the ice right now he was definitely the best looking. He had raven black hair that was constantly messed up, deep brown eyes and the fittest body. He was one of the most popular boys in the school and even though Mackenna was fairly popular herself she had never been that close to James.

Despite all this Mackenna kept her cool. She looked up at James and smiled her gorgeous smile.

"Sorry about that, I will try not to be so clumsy when we start playing" she told him.

James smiled in return and released his hands from her waist when he realized he had held them there a bit too long.

"It's okay, I'm not the most elegant on these skates either" he laughed before skating off wobbling slightly.

The game started and for the first 10 minutes it was going really well. Mackenna's team was winning 3-1 and she had managed to stay on her feet the whole time. She had just stolen the puck from Tommy Pike and was speeding towards the opposition's goal when it happened. The ice moved. There was a shattering noise and a huge crack appeared meters away from her.

"Shit! Everyone stay completely still" Shouted Luke from somewhere behind her. Mackenna took his advice and slowed to a complete halt only daring to breath. All was silent but then there was another noise.

"James look out!" Tommy shouted pointing at the crack that had appeared just behind James. He spun around quickly to see but caught his skate in the ice causing him to fall backwards and hit his head with a smack. The ice suddenly gave way around him and James was plummeted into the freezing cold water.

Mackenna was only 3 meters away when it happened. She acted quickly and without thinking. She ripped off her skates and outer jacket before running towards the gaping hole in the ice and diving into it.

"Kennie don't!" Fred screamed but it was too late. The group of boys made their way to the gap as quickly as they could whilst avoiding the cracks. They all stood there helplessly watching the now still water.

Students that had heard the commotion had gathered at the edge of the lake not daring to step from the snow.

Bubbles started to appear on the water's surface and all the boys let out their collectively held breaths. The red hair of Mackenna appeared above the surface and she reached out with one hand to grab the edge of the ice. Tommy and Luke immediately grabbed her and pulled her out. It was a heavy load because in her other hand Mackenna had hold of a blue James Potter

Mackenna looked at James' blue face and instinct kicked in again. She knelt down next to him and starting pressing down on his ribs, imitating what she once saw in a muggle movie her dad had shown her.

It wasn't working; she quickly remembered what else the muggle did. She opened his mouth and placed her lips on his blowing a lungful of air into his lungs. She did that twice and then sat back on her heels watching him for what felt like minutes. Suddenly James gasped and wretched as he vomited up all the lake water he had swallowed. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maybe we should get you two to the hospital wing, you are looking very cold" said Tommy noticing James and Mackenna's rapid shivers. Together the boys lifted James and carried him to safety. Fred picked up Mackenna and carried her bridal style after the group of boys. Suddenly out of adrenalin and exhausted she rested her head against Fred's shoulder and tried to absorb his heat.

* * *

Once they reached the hospital wing Fred placed her down on the bed and said one thing

"Thank you for saving him" he said quickly before the healer ushered him away and pulled the curtains.

Once hidden from view the healer stripped Mackenna of all her clothes and wrapped her in a blanket.

"Now you stay put here until I get back with your potions" the stern faced women said.

Mackenna nodded once and climbed under the covers absorbing the warmth immediately. She had only been laid there a minute when the witch returned and thrust a foul smelling liquid into her hand.

"Drink that or there is a risk you will become seriously ill from the cold" she urged before dashing away once more this time leaving the curtains open. Cringing Mackenna pinched her noise and chugged back the potion. It made her stomach churn uneasily and for a moment she was scared it would come back up. When it didn't she let her head fall back on the pillow and rolled over on to her side.

Through a gap in the curtains Mackenna could see the next bed over. James Potter had been wrapped up much like her but also had a bandage on his head. He looked her way and smiled.

The door burst open and in walked Casey and Emma. The blonde girl spotted Mackenna and ran the rest of the room over to her other best friend.

"Kennie, why the hell did you do that? You could have died!" she cried as she jumped onto Mackenna's bed.

"Yeah but at least out of all the boys she could of saved she picked the sexiest" added Casey excitedly, her Irish accent becoming obvious.

Mackenna held back a laugh and nodded her head towards the gap in the curtain. Casey bent down slightly to look through and was greeted with the sight of James Potter waving at her.

"Nice of you to affirm how good looking I am. I will have to tell Fred that it has been confirmed, I am the sexiest" James said with a wink. Casey turned pink before muttering something about picking carrots and running out the room.

"I better get after her, feel better and I will see you soon!" Emma said pulling her redheaded friend into a swift hug before jogging after her Irish friend.

With the two girls gone the hospital once more became quiet.

"Mackenna?" James said breaking the silence and causing the girl to look at him.

"Thank you for saving my life" he told her sincerely.

"James don't worry about it, you would have done it for me or anyone else, we don't need to make a big deal out of it" Mackenna replied sweetly.

"Okay, I won't make a big deal out of it but I can't say the same for my family and the rest of the wizarding world" He said sitting up and dropping the blanket revealing a well sculpted chest.

Mackenna's breath caught for a second at the sight of him topless but she quickly moved on hoping he didn't notice.

"I get your family making a deal but why the world?" she questioned looking a bit confused. James laughed.

"I'm Harry Potter's son, our family was in the news for 2 weeks when Albus fell out a tree and broke his arm. Imagine what it's going to be like for you and me after I nearly drowned and you saved me".

"Oh okay" she replied wondering what the headline of the Daily Prophet would be tomorrow and would it involve her.

They sat in comfortable silence again for a while before the healer returned.

"Miss Jacobs, you can return to your dorm for the night but I'm afraid you will be sleeping here tonight Mr Potter" the witch told them both handing Mackenna her now dry clothes. She smiled quickly again before disappearing through the door at the back.

Mackenna reached for her clothes and giggled as James looked away like a gentleman. She got changed quickly and when she was done walked around to James' cubical. She went and sat on the end of his bed to speak to him.

"Alright, I'm going to go now, feel better soon" she told him smiling brightly.

"Okay but will you come see me tomorrow if I'm still stuck in here?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure, I'll bring the paper so we can scan it for our names" Mackenna said laughing.

"Thanks and I know you said not to make a big deal out of this but you do realize you are going to have to let me pay you back in some way" James said smiling up at her.

"Yeah I realize that but you don't have to" she replied bending down and hugging him "now goodnight".

"Night Kennie" whispered James as his saviour walked out of the room.


End file.
